Memento
by Sharon Bringer of Doom
Summary: A sweet and short little story.An alternate version on how Gaara got his teddy bear, when he was five.


"**Memento"**

**It was a windy day in the hidden village of sand. A caravan of merchants was passing through buying supplies for what seemed to be a long trip. Standing next to the man who was the head of the caravan, was a small girl. She tugged at the man's sleeve, but he paid her no attention, he was busy discussing prices with the shop owner. The girl walked down the dusty road, until she saw a small park, she headed towards the swings and sat herself in one, not paying much attention to the auburn haired boy sitting at the other end. She began swinging a little while looking at her feet kicking up a bit of dirt. The small auburn haired boy looked at her strangely, the girl sensing the glance, looked over out of the corner of her eye. At first her eyes were shy with a hint of worry, but then she smiled slightly.**

**Girl: "Hi, what's your name?"**

**Boy: "…Gaara."**

**Girl: "Gaara? Never heard that name before."**

**Girl: "I'm Urami. So why are you here by yourself?"**

**His face sunk slightly**

**Gaara: "I'm always by myself."**

**Urami: "Why is that?"**

**Gaara: "…Everyone… is afraid of me."**

**Urami: "Afraid? Hahaha… You don't seem scary at all…" she gave a reassuring smile.**

**Gaara was surprised to hear Urami's comment; he was surprised anyone would think he wasn't scary. Everyone who knew who he was hated him or feared him.**

**Urami: "But… you do look sad, I know how that feels… because my family is always moving from place to place, I don't get to have any friends."**

**She looked away a bit to hide the fact she was feeling that way right then, she wouldn't want to make this boy she had just met feel sadder than he already appeared to be.**

**Gaara: "I see, you're not from here."**

**Hearing this made things clearer, that must have been why she wasn't afraid of him.**

**Urami stood up from her swing and walked next to Gaara, she held on to the chain of his swing, with her hand just above his.**

**Urami: "Hey… hold on tight ok?" she said smiling**

**She walked behind him and began to push him on the swing. Urami knew how bad it felt to be lonely, and learned that sometimes making someone happy for one day… was the closet she could get to making any real friends.**

**Urami: "Now keep up that speed!"**

**She ran to the swing next to Gaara's and jumped on standing; she began to gain momentum and height.**

**Urami: "Let's see who can jump the farthest!" **

**Urami leaped from the swing when it was at the top height, her landing wasn't perfect and she tumbled a bit forward. Gaara jumped almost immediately after Urami landed, and made about the same distance, he also fell, but as he hit the ground the sand that always protected him cushioned his fall. Urami barely saw it because of how fast it was, but she did notice something weird had happened, however she didn't say anything since she wasn't quite sure of what she saw. Gaara went silent, he was worried that she'd noticed and that she would freak out like everyone else.**

**Urami: "Umm it's a tie I guess, we landed exactly the same."**

**Urami said giggling slightly at the fact they both fell. Gaara looked up at her, he also laughed a bit before noticing Urami had scraped her knee.**

**Gaara: "U… Urami, are you alright? You're bleeding…" **

**He said looking worriedly at her.**

**Urami: "Ehh? Don't worry it happens all the time, is not that serious."**

**Gaara: "Doesn't it hurt?"**

**Urami: "Well a little, hahaha..."**

**Urami giggled uncontrollably looking at him**

**Gaara: "What?"**

**Urami: "You have dirt all over your face! Haha."**

**Gaara wiped the smudges of his cheek. Urami stood up and offered Gaara her hand; she pulled him to help him stand up. They hadn't noticed how time had passed, the sky was painted orange, and the sun had already begun to set.**

**Urami: "It's getting late; I have to go now…"**

**Gaara: "Already?"**

**Urami: "Yes, but we can meet here again tomorrow."**

**Gaara smiled and nodded, he couldn't believe how nice it felt to have someone treat him that way. The girl ran of in the opposite direction. Upon reaching her temporary home, Urami was greeted by her father who was in company of other members of their group.**

**Juzo: "Oi, Urami. It's late. Where have you been all afternoon? You shouldn't just run off like that."**

**Urami: "Gomen nasai chichie, I was at the park and made a new friend."**

**Juzo: "Is that so?"**

**Juzo's voice sounded more concerned than happy for Urami, he took a sip of his tea and remained silent in thought.**

**Juzo: _She is always such a positive child… I feel terrible every time she becomes attached to someone…I have to explain to her that she has to leave them behind._**

**Urami: "What's wrong?"**

**Juzo: "…ah, it's nothing Urami chan, go to the kitchen and bring us more tea."**

**Urami nodded her head and ran into the kitchen. She set the tea kettle and more cups on a tray and began to walk back slowly balancing the tray as not to drop it. Almost out of the kitchen, one of the cups fell off the tray but she managed to crouch down and catch it just in time before it hit the floor, while getting back up she overheard the conversation the other caravan members where having with her father.**

**Gidayu: "Juzo Sama, the situation in this village isn't very good right now; we've heard countless rumors about instabilities and ominous plotting."**

**Ichiro: "Also there's talk of a very dangerous person, a said monster created by the Kazekage himself…"**

**Juzo: "Monster...? ah so what I heard, must have been true, the Kazekage's son…"**

**Gidayu: "Hai, Gaara…the Kazekage used his own son to create a superior shinnobi who uses sand as a weapon and defense, he has tremendous power maybe even greater than the Kazekage himself. He has already done many atrocious things, it would be best that we don't stay here any longer, we wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of any trouble that breaks out."**

**Urami, who listened from the kitchen, was in disbelief of what she had just heard; she walked in with her face sunk low and placed the tray on the table. She looked up at the two men and then her father.**

**Urami: "Otosan… Can I meet my friend again tomorrow?"**

**Juzo: "Umm, Urami chan, we need to talk about something"**

**Urami: "We're leaving again... aren't we?"**

**Juzo: "Sumimasen Urami, I was planning on staying longer here, but some things have come up."**

**Urami: "Wakata…"**

**Urami stood up and left to her room. She sat on her bed, her knees bent up towards her chest, while she tightly clenched her teddy bear.**

**Urami: "So… that's what I saw."**

**Urami remembered what had happened earlier that day, when she and Gaara were playing on the swings. She had seen sand come out of nowhere and cushion Gaara's fall.**

**Urami: "Monster… that's why he must have said, everyone was afraid of him. Why would people say that? He isn't like a monster at all… he's just a boy like anyone else… he must feel all alone, like me…"**

**Urami squeezed her bear tighter as tears began rolling down her cheeks**

**Urami: "And now… I have to leave him behind too?"**

**Urami continued silently sobbing until she fell asleep. When morning came the caravan was busy preparing for their departure, gathering all necessary supplies and packing up their belongings, it was like that for most of the day. Juzo had Urami help him, but when the afternoon came and it was time to leave, she was no where to be found. Urami ran as fast as she could to the park where she had agreed to meet with her friend, when she got there Gaara was already waiting for her sitting on one of the swings; she walked up to him out of breath.**

**Gaara: "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."**

**Gaara smiled jumping of the swing and walking towards Urami. When he noticed she had a sad face.**

**Urami: "Gomen nasai, Gaara kun…"**

**Gaara: "Urami, is something wrong"**

**Urami: "Sumimasen… I'm leaving today, my father says we can't stay here anymore, because its dangerous."**

**Gaara: "…is it… is it because of me?"**

**Gaara's eyes met Urami's and noticed the tears forming in them**

**Urami: "Gaara! ... I don't believe them! They said… you're a monster; But your not! Your not one at all! You were nice to me and made me very happy when we played together…"**

**Urami burst out in tears uncontrollably before trying to compose herself. Gaara had never seen someone cry like that… never seen someone cry for him.**

**Gaara: "Urami chan… you made me feel happy too, no one has ever been nice to me like that."**

**Urami wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before looking back up at Gaara and giving him a smile**

**Urami: "Here! I want you to have this, so you'll never forget about me."**

**Urami held out her teddy bear she had dragged along with her. Gaara was surprised at first, before extending out his hands and accepting the gift shyly.**

**Gaara: "Urami chan… arigato… demo! I don't have anything to give you…"**

**He looked down on himself trying to think of something he could give her, until suddenly he decided on something. He pulled his muffler over his head and folding it a little offered it to Urami**

**Gaara: "I'm not sure if it will fit you… but I want you to have it, so you'll remember me too."**

**Urami took the garment into her arms and clenched it tightly to her chest**

**Urami: "It's a promise then… we'll never forget each other"**

**Urami and Gaara smiled at each other warmly, but both had traces of sadness on their faces. At that moment as the sun began to set, Urami's father passed by to call her, the time to leave had come.**

**Juzo: "Urami! Were leaving, hurry before we fall behind"**

**Urami turned and began running towards her father but stopped for a moment and looked back at the auburn haired boy.**

**Urami: "I will miss you, Gaara kun."**

**As Gaara waved goodbye, while holding the memento of a kind heart closely to him, ****She continued on her way, back to the caravan and on to a new journey, but with the everlasting memory of the boy from wind. **

**The end **

©** 2005 Sharon Aimar Pérez**


End file.
